chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowman
Colonel Bowman was a Human UNSC Marine Corps senior officer that was a member of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. During his career, Bowman was deployed on dozens of worlds along with other members of the 75th ODST Battalion . Bowman represented an exceedingly rare breed of soldiers: officers who fought on the front lines. Bowman insisted on fighting alongside his men despite the high risk of death, but this only seemed to strengthen his resolve. Colonel Bowman was a Human UNSC Marine Corps senior officer that was a member of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. During his career, Bowman was deployed on dozens of worlds along with other members of the 75th ODST Battalion . Bowman represented an exceedingly rare breed of soldiers: officers who fought on the front lines. Bowman insisted on fighting alongside his men despite the high risk of death, but this only seemed to strengthen his resolve. Biography Not much is known of Bowman's early life. It is believed that he was born on the Gavin's World in the city of Lerredse. At some point in time, Bowman chose to leave his birthworld and join the UNSC Marine Corps. For about fifteen years, Bowman served as a front-line infantryman. Bowman quickly rose to the rank of Sergeant, and as soon as his superiors noticed his tendency to lead his men to victory under extreme conditions, he was presented with a Silver Star for his effort, and was asked if he wished to enter into the ODSTs. Bowman accepted on the spot without even thinking about the alternative. Within 96 hours, Bowman was on his way to Earth for 12 weeks of the most intense training that he had ever recieved, Bowman became an ODST. For an additional eight years, Bowman was dropped in almost 100 combat operations spanning 20 worlds in Buffer Space and beyond. He fought mainly Covenant forces, but occasionally fought against Humans as well. In 3230, Bowman participated in the Talahan Conflict as a strike team commander that occasionaly performed lightning strikes, full frontal assaults, and stealth operations that involed his team being dropped into heavily defended territory. For about four years, Bowman fought on every sort of front that the UNSC needed him on, until on June 26th, 3234. Bowman's platoon was ambushed unexpectedly after information regarding a rebel staging ground reached the UNSC. The area was supposedly a place where rebel leaders could regroup after the arrest of their supreme commander General Lyle Fukoma. Bowman's team was captured in the incredibly trecherous pass known as Dagwood's Cleft, and was imprisoned in multiple locations. Without access to his gear or team, Bowman was kept prisoner for years and was assumed dead. Most of his imprisonment revolved around being a laborer. For five years, Bowman worked with other prisoners, most notably another member of his squad, Staff Sergeant Alfonzo Pizzolito, the only other survivor of the once 30-strong platoon of ODSTs. Together, the pair survived utter hell in the damp heat, through the tropical diseases, and under harsh living conditions by their wardens. Confined in cells, the two men learned that the UNSC was packing up and moving out with their objective deemed complete and their assessment of the planet being far too dangerous to stay around. Bowman realized that he would likely never see his family again, but went about doing his job because there was nothing else left to do. On two occasions Bowman attempted to escape. The first being alone, and the second enlisting the help of Pizzolito. The first attempt took place on Christmas Day 3234 shortly after planetary midnight. Bowman subdued and took on the identity of a prison warden and snuck through the complex in plain sight, occasionally falsifying his identity more and more. The escape attempt was going well until a guard whom he saw earlier showed up and realized that Bowman's stories were off, blowing the colonel's cover. Bowman was beaten and was sent back to his cell, this time in chains. The second attempt took place on March 5th, 3237. In the months leading up to this day, Bowman went about bribing prison officials to look the other way with cigarettes, prison-fermented wine, and other various forms of prison currency to secure a pathway through to freedom. With Pizzolito assisting him, the two staged a fight in the general population, causing a fight which rendered Bowman injured, but Alfonzo unharmed. One night after the fight, Alfonzo made his way to the medical station of the prison, and thanks to bribing the guards, managed to wheel the gurney-bound Bowman towards the service entrances of the prison. The escape plan would have succeeded had not a check on the sickbay showed that Bowman was absent. The bribed guards immedietly snapped into action at the sign that the plan went awry. The pair reached the gates before they were stunned into unconsciousness. From this point on, no more attempts were made. Bowman had lost the desire to escape, instead choosing to wait instead for the Tallahase to let him go. In 3239, he recieved an unexpected visitor in the cell block. A UNSC Marine, along with a bounty hunter was tossed into a cell in his block. He identified himself as Captain Christopher O'Connor. During a fake fight, O'Connor and his companion, Allen Roan managed to escape from their cells and had taken the equipment from the guards sent to subdue them. Bowman had heard of the man due to the fact that he had been friends with the Captain's CO, Roswell Benedict. O'Connor stated that he only wanted to know where the dead of the 182nd Division were buried before he swiped a guard's card on the door, unlocking it. Bowman was shocked with his action and asked him why he did it. O'Connor responded by saying "I'm giving you an option. Nobody gave me one. I feel someone deserves one" before leaving to escape along with Roan, and leaving Bowman to think of what to do. It is unknown what Bowman chose to do, but given the history of his attempts ending badly, it is possible he chose to stay in captivity. Personality It seems that Bowman had gone through a major shift in personality during his internment on Talahan V. Prior to incarceration, Bowman seemed to embody many of the traits of ODST troopers. He was proud, brash, always willing to do any job, even if it was near-suicidal, and gung-ho. This was the personality that he took into the jungles with him, and it served him well while he was on the winning team. However, a major shift seemed to take place after the ambush at Dagwood's Cleft that left several ODSTs dead and many more captured. These changes did not take place right away, but were slow and gradual. The formerly proud Marine became shameful and dismayed by the fact that he was taken prisoner against an enemy that he thought himself higher than. He became weaker mentally though the time in the cells. During this time, he became street-smart and presumably learned to speak the language of the cons, cementing him into prison society. He still has fond memories of the UNSC, as evidenced by the way he spoke to O'Connor, but two failed escape attempts, and the deaths of his comrades ensured that he was nowhere near as enthusiastic by 3239. His reluctance to escape from the Tallahase prison when given the opportunity suggests that he suffers slightly from Stockholm Syndrome in which case he feels attachment to his cage, seeing it as part of his identity. List of Appearances *Deception (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military